


Looking for Pon Farr in All the Right Places

by RedCheshire



Series: Exploring Kirk's Frontiers [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Spock asks for McCoy's help in handling a delicate situation...in a not-so-delicate manner.





	Looking for Pon Farr in All the Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about characters from the new Star Trek films (copyrighted by Paramount Pictures and Bad Robot Productions) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the characters depicted...or of the actors who play those roles.

"Beg your pardon?"  
Spock let out a sigh, confused at the human tendency to behave as if they had not heard something the first time it was stated...even though they had clearly understood what was said.  
"I need to ask a personal favor."  
"From me?"  
"*Of* you, yes". The brief sentence supplied an affirmative response while providing grammar correction...an act which Spock found pleasantly efficient.

Doctor McCoy leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the stylus he'd been using to enter notes onto the PADD. He was unable to conceal his curiosity at Spock's words. "Spock, you barely like me. In fact, we go out of our way to antagonize each other. Why would you want to ask me for a personal favor?"  
"Because, Doctor, you have a particular combination of professional and personal traits that make you uniquely qualified to assist with a certain problem."  
"Alright Spock, you've got me curious. What's this odd problem that only I can help with?"  
Spock stiffened, reluctant to speak more. After a short breathe, he spoke. "Pon Farr."  
McCoy's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's that?"  
Lips pursed, Spock expressed his irritation. "It's a 'what', not a 'who'. However, it is unsurprising that you haven't heard of it before...my people rarely speak of it to off-worlders."  
"Okay, so explain it to me."  
"Doctor, I would rather not."  
With a sigh, McCoy tossed the stylus onto the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Spock, you're being difficult, even for a Vulcan. How am I supposed to help you with your problem if you won't talk about it?"  
"I would prefer not to speak about it. However, it should be listed in your medical database." Bringing his hands together, Spock sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, choosing to meditate while waiting on McCoy.

"Damned difficult hobgoblin..." McCoy's commentary faded as he focused on the task at hand, calling up details of Vulcan physiology on the computer. As he began reading the section on pon farr he began blinking, both curious and amused by the information. Leaning, he glanced at Spock but got no reaction as the Vulcan was lost in contemplation. Shaking his head, McCoy returned his attention to the screen and continued reading.  
"Alright Spock," he uttered several minutes later. "I've read up about this pon farr of yours. Interesting side effect of having that green blood of yours. So what do you need?"  
"I need..." Spock stopped, weighing his words. "I need your professional and personal assistance."  
"Not a problem. Hypospray with a nerve stabilizer until the hormones fade?"  
"They will not fade, Doctor."  
"Then you've got me right back at confused. What is it you need?"  
"I..." Spock's jaw clenched, revealing his distaste at the thought of dealing with the raw emotional side that Vulcans possessed. "I am requesting that you help me complete the pon farr."  
"Complete..." His eyes widened as McCoy thought about what Spock might be implying, dismissed it as an understanding, and then realized that he might have the correct assumption. "Complete it? You're talking about the meditation fix, right?"  
"Unfortunately, no. I have attempted that option without success. And I do not believe that kal-if-fee is viable, as the captain would likely prefer not to lose a crew member in a fight to the death."  
"Well dammit, what about Uhura. The two of you are dating."  
"We are...experiencing difficulties at the moment. It would be presumptuous to impose pon farr upon her."  
"It would...what? But it's okay to come and ask me to lend a hand? How does that make sense in that 'logical brain' of yours?"  
"Brarob VII." Spock locked eyes with McCoy and held his gaze, waiting for the implications to sink in. Confusion gave way to understanding and the color at first began to drain from McCoy's face, before turning red with embarrassment.  
"Now wait a god-damned minute, you green-blooded hobgoblin. What the hell are you getting at?"  
"Did you accompany the captain down to meet with the planetary leader of Brarob VII?"  
The doctor's jaw tightened and his answer came through clenched teeth. "Yes."  
"And did you assist him in completing a trade deal?"  
"Yes."  
"Do the leaders of Brarob VII have a...peculiar way of sealing treaties?"  
McCoy's eye twitched. "Yes."  
"And did you assist the captain in..."  
"Yes." McCoy seethed, cutting off Spock's question. The men of Brarob VII had two cocks, one each where nipples would be found on the human body. McCoy and Kirk had to work together to satiate the leader's desires in order to seal the deal. It hadn't bothered him, since he liked both women and men, but he'd found it somewhat awkward to handle it side by side with Kirk. The details hadn't been entered into their logs and the two men hadn't spoken of it since the events took place. "How in seven hells do you know about that?"  
"Do you recall when..."  
McCoy cut off Spock again. "Dammit Spock! Could you just answer a question for once, instead of answering a question with a question?"  
One eyebrow rose. "Very well. The mind meld that I performed on the Captain during our encounter at the OK Corral. During a mind meld, memories are transferred." He stopped, allowing McCoy to fill in the rest of the information.  
With a large sigh, McCoy slumped back in his chair. "I knew I shouldn't have signed up to work in space. There's no sense of privacy in these flying tin cans."  
"Doctor, you have a personal characteristic that applies to the situation. Combined with the confidentiality that you must uphold as a physician, the two attributes make you uniquely qualified to assist with pon farr."  
Silent, McCoy's eyes wandered across the top of his desk, contemplating the situation at hand. Finally, he looked up and met Spock's eyes. "Alright, dammit, I'll help you. But not a word to..."  
"Doctor, rest assured, I will not speak of this to anyone. Vulcans dislike speaking about the pon farr as it is, let alone engage in idle gossip regarding it."  
"Okay, good. So, how...How does this work then?"

"You'll need to come stand over here.". McCoy rose and walked around, coming to a stop facing Spock. "If you would raise your hand...". McCoy brought his hand up and watched as his fingers were folded over except for his pointer and middle finger, which were positioned straight, sticking up into the air. Spock brought his own hand up, pressing the palm against McCoy's face, his thumb at McCoy's chin, pointer finger on the cheekbone, and the rest splayed at the temple and upper jaw. "Are you ready?"  
McCoy looked up slightly, meeting Spock's eyes. He pulled his shoulders back with a deep inhale. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
"Very well. My mind to your mind."  
Both men closed their eyes. McCoy felt a sense of lightness and peace, and the image of a green flame entered his mind. "Your thoughts to my thoughts.". A red flame emerged, near the green one. "Our minds become one...". The two flames merged together. "Our thoughts become one.". The combined flame grew a little higher and stronger, the colors mixing. Red and green at the base, the larger body of flame was a strong yellow color, dancing in an imaginary wind. "Our bodies...Become one.". Spock's two fingers, folded to match McCoy's, shifted, their fingertips touching. The flame jumped, rising slightly. Spock's fingertips slid down, brushing along the back of McCoy's fingers. McCoy shuddered with pleasure, his fingers erect...And his groin swelling quickly. As Spock whispered something in his own language, his fingertips slid back up, then down the front of McCoy's fingers. When they came to rest back against McCoy's fingertips once more, Spock softly spoke two words: "Pon farr." The flame exploded, filling McCoy's and Spock's minds. Small bands of green and red flowed through the space, but the vast majority was bright pulsing shades of yellow. Both men's chests rose and fell with strong breathing, their hearts racing. Spock's fingers repeated their earlier motions, tracing the back and front of McCoy's...The pulsing and intensity of the flame increased, and the room felt warmer. McCoy mirrored Spock's motions, and the warmth became a heat, sweat breaking out along their temples. Overcome with passion, McCoy took Spock by the back of the head and yanked him forward, their mouths mashing together into a kiss. The intensity of Vulcan emotions took McCoy's already-heated energy and increased it by many levels; at the same time, engaging in Pon Farr with a human caused Spock to wander out of the normal behavior for Vulcan mating. While the act was usually full of passion, it tended to be stay within a set of boundaries. Instead, Spock found his hands wandering down McCoy's back until they reached his rear, gripping and appreciating the firm muscles beneath the black uniform pants. 

McCoy's mind spun with the new perspective granted by the mind meld. He could feel Spock's hands squeezing his ass...and at the same time, it felt as if he were kneading the flesh himself, since the sensations that Spock felt were passed along to his own mind. Spock's hands became partially his hands...and his ass partially became Spock's ass. The idea of individuality wasn't lost, but it was partially eclipsed. His hands slid up the inside of Spock's shirt and he felt his/their fingertips raking down Spock's/their chest. Spock's hands gripped even more firmly, pulling McCoy closer, their hard bulges pressed together. McCoy pushed his hands upward, pulling Spock's uniform shirt off. Lips and tongue wandered down, exploring Spock's chest and nipples. Again, he could feel it first-hand when his mouth sucked on Spock's/their nipple, causing a tingle down both men's spines. Growling, he continued his oral journey south, until he was on his knees in front of Spock, licking the other man's flat stomach and pawing at his throbbing crotch. Spock's slight discomfort at oral sex (it was not a 'Vulcan activity') was outweighed by McCoy's lust; sucking a hard thick cock was one his favorite parts of sex with men. Undoing Spock's pants, they hit the floor; as Spock stepped out of them, McCoy continued squeezing Spock's manhood while licking the inside of his thighs. He took hold of Spock's underwear and yanked them down, allowing a long member to spring free and continue unfurling. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, McCoy gently tugged up and down, watching as the foreskin slid back and forth along Spock's cockhead, pearls of precum already wetting the entire head. Leaning forward, McCoy gave the spongy flesh a long firm lick, getting a taste for Spock's man meat. The cock juice had a spicy flavor to it, similar to cinnamon. Moaning, McCoy squeezed the tool again, causing more of the fluid to leak onto his tongue, which he eagerly swallowed down his throat. 

Leaning back, McCoy took in the sight of the long thick tool in his hand. The damn thing had to be near 8-1/2 inches, with the shaft becoming abruptly thicker towards the head. Curious, McCoy pulled the foreskin back; as it slid away, it revealed even more of Spock's cock head. Once fully exposed, he discovered the Vulcans had a ridged head, with two bumps following the main head. Extending his tongue, McCoy began exploring the rigid flesh, savoring the exotic scents, tastes, and textures of the Vulcan manhood. Intoxicated, he wrapped his lips around the piece of meat and began bobbing up and down on it. Spock's head rolled back, appreciating the doctor's efforts...however, moments later, he took hold of McCoy's hair and tugged gently, removing his cock with a loud and wet popping sound. Yanking McCoy to his feet, he pressed their foreheads together. "Doctor...I need to..." McCoy nodded, understanding Spock's message. Leaning over, he pulled open a drawer and removed a tube, opening it and squeezing some of the contents into his hand. His fingers wrapped around Spock's dick, spreading the lubricant liberally before setting the tube to the side as he turned around. Undoing his own pants, he felt Spock's presence behind him, the other man kissing his neck as McCoy's shirt was slowly pulled upward and off, over his head. The kissing continued, gently, as a hot throbbing rod of flesh pressed itself between the globes of McCoy's rear. 

Spock pressed his hips forward, burying the head of his cock inside of McCoy. The doctor grunted, partly with discomfort but mostly with pleasure. He could feel his hole stretching open...and at the same time could feel the sensation from Spock's point of view, as his/their ass had a tight grip on Spock's/their rod. The ribbed head opened up McCoy's hole three times, causing his eyes to roll back in ecstasy. Letting out a sigh of relief, Spock began sinking his member into McCoy's ass. Slowly, inch after inch disappeared, until the black hair of Spock's crotch was pressed tightly against McCoy's backside. Both men were breathing heavily as they took in the wave of satisfaction - Spock at finally burying his cock and McCoy from the feeling of being impaled by the impressive piece of meat. Recovering, McCoy squeezed his ass...and felt it from Spock's point of view, the hot tight skin pulsing around the large dick. Taking the cue, Spock slid his hands down McCoy's sides, settling them on the other man's hips. Squeezing his hands gently, he slowly pulled his hips back, exposing his cock. When he felt the ridges of his head tug at McCoy's hole, he paused...before gripping his hands and shoving forward, embedding his dick again. McCoy cried out - any discomfort was outweighed by the pleasure of being drilled and by the needs he felt from Spock's mind. There was also the element that he enjoyed it rough - McCoy liked the idea of his hole being used, of being the Vulcan's personal fuck toy. Those thoughts became Spock's thoughts; combined with the Pon Farr, it threw the mating act into overdrive. He hammered the doctor's rear with rough strokes - long, hard thrusts of his hips, roughly burying his rod over and over again. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room, along with grunts and moans. McCoy's held onto the desk, his torso rocked back and forth with the force of Spock's pounding. The thick manhood relentlessly using his ass soon caused him to cry out again with a long groan as he began shooting a heavy load across the top of his desk, his own cock completely untouched. The orgasm felt so good that it was nearly painful; at the same time, he could feel his own ass spasming from Spock's point of view, the warm velvet opening gripping the long member as it continued ramming in and out. 

Spock used his grip on McCoy's hips to flip the other man over, his back pressed into the large puddle of cum. Lifting the doctor's legs up to rest over his shoulders, he leaned forward and gave McCoy a deep kiss as he sank his tool back inside. Switching gears, his thrusts became more fluid. Where he had been hammering his pipe before, it was now sliding in and out of McCoy's cheeks, a non-stop fucking of his friend's rear. Breaking the kiss, he pulled himself upward and spread his legs, strengthening his stance so that he could satiate his needs. He kept up the quickened pace, his balls slapping against the doctor's back door at a fast tempo. McCoy's own mind was becoming incoherent. The sensations and pleasure were rendering him incapable of rational thought...all he wanted was to feel that big heavy meat spreading him open. His head was tilted back, muttering Spock's name or the phrase "fuck me" as his fingers splayed through the Vulcan's chest hair, occasionally grabbing his pecs. His right leg slid down, the calf wrapping around Spock's waist. The change in posture opened up his body, allowing Spock deeper access. "So..." the doctor groaned. "...Fucking..." Spock panted, his pace accelerating, racing towards fulfilling his needs. "...Amazing," McCoy completed their thought, feeling Spock's imminent release. Both men moaned loudly in unison as the Vulcan's balls pulled up and began their release, wave after wave of cum surging into McCoy's bowels. McCoy's moan deepened as the combined feelings pushed him over the edge again; his toes curled and his right leg tensed, pulling Spock in deeper as his hind-quarters tightened again. Fingers digging into the Vulcan's chest, his cock began spraying again, jets of white sticky fluid coating his chest and stomach. 

Covered in sweat, the chests of both men heaved with deep breaths as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Giving in to his friend's desires, Spock leaned down and gave the man another long, sensual kiss. The warm tunnel around his dick continued pulsing, trying to milk out more juice. Reluctantly, he withdrew; the act of mating was completed. Silently, the two men cleaned themselves and pulled their clothing back on. Spent, McCoy sank into his chair, clearing his throat. "Well, that was interesting."  
"Yes. Thank you, Doctor. That was...sufficient treatment."  
"Sufficient?!" McCoy's irritation rose, until he noticed a small smirk in the corner of Spock's mouth. "Looks like you're spending too much time around humans - you're learning the concept of humor. They're not going to appreciate that back on your red planet."  
"True. Most Vulcans would also find the idea of Pon Farr with a human to be distasteful. However, it was quite pleasurable. It must be my human side asserting itself."  
McCoy grinned. "Glad to have...helped. Good luck for the next seven years."  
"I beg your pardon, Doctor McCoy?"  
"Seven years...the time for your next Pon Farr."  
"Ah. That is correct, my next "time" will be in seven years. However, I will need your..."luck" again tomorrow."  
Eyes widening, McCoy's head tilted with confusion. "Wait a minute, Pon Farr only takes place every seven years. What do you need tomorrow for?"  
"You did read the file completely, correct?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Pon Farr is a mating ritual that takes place once a day over seven days. It then goes dormant for seven years."  
"Wait a damned minute. You mean to tell me that...we..." His hands made a lewd motion in the air. "Every day...for seven whole days??"  
"That is correct."  
"Can't you...with someone else over that week?"  
"No, doctor. The Pon Farr is a deep emotional and physical bond between two individuals...and it must be completed by those same two people. What time works best for you tomorrow?"  
"Why you green-blooded devil!"  
Spock's eyebrow rose. "Now, really. It is not my fault that you didn't read thoroughly."  
"Get the hell out of my office."  
"Doctor..."  
"Dammit Spock, out. Now!"

Spock turned to leave. As he approached the door, he heard a sigh. "Spock..."  
The emotional bond between the two men created by the Pon Farr, while weakened without physical contact, still existed. He could feel McCoy's desire kindling an interest. Stopping, he turned to face his friend. "Yes, Doctor McCoy?"  
"How's 1400 hours sound?"  
"That would be acceptable."  
"Acceptable... get your hobgoblin ass out of my office. See you tomorrow." Any sting that McCoy's words might have carried was erased by his wry smile. "And let's make it my quarters instead of my office."  
"Tomorrow at 1400, your quarters. Yes, Doctor." Spock turned and departed the room before the doctor's infectious grin mirrored itself on his own features.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
